Various signaling and roadway illumination functions are required to be installed on modem automobiles. For example, automobiles are required to have left and right turn signals, brake lighting, and headlamps. Additionally, automobile manufacturers include alternate illumination functions as may be desired by the consumer group. As an example, daytime running lights, forward headlamps illuminated during the daytime, are sought as a desirable feature of an automobile to provide an extra level of protection for the consumer. As such, automobile manufacturers find it advantageous to provide alternate illumination on their automobiles, to help sway the consumer's buying decision.
Unfortunately, each of the required and alternate illumination functions usually require a separate bulb and reflector, or a completely different lamp assembly. The use of these illumination functions, and multiple bulbs, is a drain on the automobile's electrical system, and automobile performance and efficiency suffers as a result of the increased electrical demand. The cost of manufacturing an automobile with the illumination functions is increased, raising the price of the automobile. The chances of failure of any one of the bulbs, or of damage to the expensive bulbs or reflectors of each of the lamp assemblies, is also a consideration. Further, since the lamp assemblies must be fixed to the front or the rear of the automobile, an increase in the size or number of headlamps or tail lamps requires that more space be used for these purposes on the front and rear of the automobile. Of course, the more space consumed by the headlamps and tail lamps leaves less room in the automobile for other desired features. Modern automobile engine compartments are very crowded, and space is often at a premium.
A substantial improvement for a lamp assembly would include the ability to project two or more illumination functions using one lamp assembly. Such an improvement would allow for additional space in the automobile and reduce complexity by replacing a plurality of bulbs and reflectors with one bulb and one reflector. The reduction in complexity would reduce the cost associated with providing the illumination functions, and would also reduce the operating cost by reducing the number of potential bulbs that require replacement or repair. The improvement would also reduce the electrical demands of the totality of the illumination functions, by reducing the total number of bulbs that require electricity at one time.